Putting The Pieces Back Together
by foreverintheunknown17
Summary: After everything that has happened to her, Elena thought that she wouldn't break. Oh how wrong she was. Spoilers up to 2x02.
1. Everyone Is Allowed To Break Sometimes

Hey everybody! This is the first piece of writing I have taken seriously for a while now. I had this idea after I saw 2x03 and when I started to write it on paper it just basically wrote itself. So this is the first fic I have wrote for "The Vampire Diaries" so I hope its pretty good. Oh, and I'm going to have Damon speaking some Italian so I will have the translations at the bottom. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries; all the rights go to L.J Smith and The CW blah blah blah. But if I only owned Damon…..**

Eight months.

Eight long months since he left claiming that he was protecting her and everyone that she loves. He said he would leave with her and would play along until he turns on her and kills her. But Elena was no fool; at this point it's no longer playing along. It is now playing the part. Permanently.

Eight months ago Katherine went up to Stefan with an ultimatum, leave Mystic Falls with her or she kills everyone, including Elena. When Stefan came to her telling what was going to happen and what he was planning on doing she was more than shocked. She was shocked because he actually decided to go with her and not even consider some other option. He said he wouldn't be more then 4 months and he would come back for her. Yeah, so much for that plan. And as soon as Stefan left her life went straight to hell.

After Bonnie made a ring for Caroline she immediately left town, she said it was way to dangerous for people to be around her and she would come back when she's ready. Elena was devastated, Caroline was one of the last normal things in her life and now it was ripped away from her because of that selfish bitch. Then there was Bonnie; she has been keeping a far distance away from Elena lately. She had asked her why and she said it's because to many bad things had happened around her. And it has caused her too much pain. Elena couldn't believe it, it's not like she asked for all of this stuff to happen to her!

And finally there was the biggest issue of all for her, and his name was Damon. He has not spoken to her since the night Caroline was changed and when she saved his life, again. She didn't understand why. Yes she knew she hurt him and she has tried to apologize to him but he would always say the same 4 words: "Get away from me." After 2 months she just decided to give up. Elena never thought that not having Damon in her life would affect her this much. She actually missed him, a lot. From his sarcastic personality, his usual smirk with that 'eye thing' he does, and his perfect blue eyes that always had mischief in them. She missed the way he made her laugh no matter what mood she was in. But in general she just missed him being around her. His words rang in her head from that night where he basically threw himself on her. And finally she realized he was right, there was something between them. She wasn't sure if it was love, but it was something very close to it.

Now standing in the middle of her room with her pajamas on Elena was contemplating what to do with her life. She honestly had no idea, for the past eight months she has been living out the motions of it but not really living. She has never felt so alone in all her 18 years of existence. After everything that has happened to her she hasn't really let it get to her, but now she feels like she could crumble at any moment. Without being able to take it no more she just started to throw things in anger. She didn't really care what it was, but it was going to go across the room. After about 5 minutes of that she let out a frustrated scream and fell to the floor crying. Luckily nobody was home so no one could hear her.

Meanwhile outside, Damon Salvatore was sitting on the normal tree branch next to Elena's house like he has done every night for about the past 6 months. No matter how pissed he is at her he would always come to her whenever she needed him. It amazed him, how much of a hold a mere human had over him. But then he had to backtrack his thoughts, because it wasn't just any human, it was Elena Gilbert. The only woman that had brought out his emotions in over 146 years. The woman who was his only friend and who always saw right through him. And that same woman who he slowly but surely fell in love with. But of course things in his life weren't simple, it was always the same thing standing in his way every single time; his perfect brother Stefan. The one who got anything he wanted, including the 2 women who he ever felt for. Both Katherine and Elena told him point blank that it would always be Stefan. He never understood what exactly what was wrong with him. But after these past few months he's come to realize what his problem was. He always has the ability to screw things up. Especially now, after Stefan went with Katherine (Which he thinks is permanent now.) Elena was actually making an effort to rebuild their friendship. But he kept pushing her away because he was still really hurt from her rejection. He knew she gave up when she stopped coming to the Boarding House. He had to admit; he was getting really lonely without her around so that's why it had come to this. Him being the pathetic Edward Cullen and sitting by her window every night like the vampire stalker he is. It's been what has keeping him sane these days. Just seeing her face was enough to put him at ease. Damon was interrupted from his thoughts by loud crashing then screaming, which he recognized as Elena's. Without a second thought he went through her window and was not prepared for what he saw. Elena's things were thrown everywhere, and a few things were broken. And then there was Elena, in the middle of the floor crying. To make himself known he said the first thing that popped into his head,

"I've expected a lot of things from you, but not this. Destroying your room doesn't seem like your thing."

"I'm not in the mood for your bullshit tonight Damon." Elena said in a very icy tone. Damon sat by her and put his hands up in mock defense.

"Hey I come here in peace and you stick nuclear warheads on me? Now that doesn't seem fair now."

Elena looked up at him as soon as he said that. "Fair? Fair! Now lets define fair shall we? How about my boyfriend leaving me to be with his psycho-bitch of an ex and my life goes straight to hell after that! My 2 best friends aren't around me anymore and to top it all off your sorry ass has been avoiding me too. So don't even talk about fair with me Damon Salvatore!"

That little outburst caught Damon off guard. But what she said made him curious,

"What do you mean your life has gone to hell?" He asked in a serious tone. Unable to keep all of it bottled up Elena gave in.

"Well you already know about Caroline, she left. I miss her so much; I want her back in my life. I didn't realize how much she means to me until she was gone. Then Bonnie doesn't even want to be around me. She said that I'm like a magnet for bad things happening. And I have to face reality that Stefan is not going to be coming back. I knew she still had feelings for Katherine but I just wanted to ignore it. My life is so lonely right now and I can't stand it." She was already sobbing by the end of her rant.

Unable to see Elena like this anymore he gathered up in his arms and let her cry as much as she needed to. It never occurred to him how crappy her life had gotten. Remorse was flooding through him like tidal waves. Then Elena started to talk again in whispers,

"And you didn't want to be around me either, I kind of understood that but all I wanted was for us to be friends again. I've missed you, I'm not even mad about Jeremy anymore. I haven't fully forgiven you and I probably won't but I have accepted what you have done."

Relief was all Damon could feel at the moment, but he knew that he had to focus on the task at hand. All he could do was whisper soothing words to her as she cried and laid her head on his shoulder. Granted, this whole comforting process was not his thing, but he has come to terms when it came to Elena he would do anything.

"This is all my fault, everything. Many people would be alive if it wasn't for me. All that happened is just proof that I should have died on that bridge." Elena said so quietly it was even hard for Damon to pick it up. With that Damon knew he had heard enough of that, if he didn't do something Elena would never get better. He lifted her chin and made her look at him. He knew he had to say this,

"Elena, questo non è colpa tua. Nulla di tutto questo è. Non pensate mai che. Se si vuole qualcuno da incolpare, dovrebbe essere io. Quando sono arrivato qui ho causato nient'altro che morte e dolore. Quindi mi dispiace per tutto. Ma poi ti ho incontrato. Non c'è niente di male su di te. Mi hai fatto sentire per la prima volta in un tempo lungo. E tu mi hai cambiato in meglio. Anche se non avrei mai potuto dire questo in inglese, volevo solo dire che ti amo e sarà sempre lì per te."

For a second Elena didn't say anything, he knew she couldn't understand him but he expected some sort of reaction. Then a small smirk appeared on her face.

"I didn't know you could speak Italian. What did that mean?" Damon just gave her one of his usual smirks and tried to play off that little confession.

"Eh, I blame my grandparents, when I was 8 and visited them in Florence for a summer they insisted that I learned Italian. But what I just said? Well let's just put it this way, you're not going to be getting rid of me any time soon."

At this point Elena had stopped crying and even smiled a little for him. He did always did love her smile. She gave him an odd look and said,

"Uh-huh. So when are you going to tell me what you really said?" Damon chuckled a little.

"I promise I'll tell you someday. But for tonight it's not really important."

"Fine you win. But I think I'm going to bed now, this random outburst thing made me really tired." Elena said while walking toward her bed. Damon got up also and followed her.

"Oh is that an invitation now? Cause I certainly wouldn't mind." Elena gave him a pointed look.

"Don't push it Salvatore. Ok now, time for the human to sleep and for the vampire to go away." Elena said while shooing him away.

"As you wish malady." Damon said like he would back in 1864.

"Oh and Damon? Thanks. You really did help me tonight." Elena said as she drifted to sleep. As soon as Damon was sure she was asleep he went to the window but Elena's open diary caught his eye. It only had one simple sentence that was dated for today, but it was enough to make him smile.

"_Damon was right about us."_

With that he walked up to Elena's sleeping form and gave her a kiss on the forehead and said,

"I knew I was il mio salvatore personale." 

Ok that was it! That was really fun to write, it's nice to get back into the swing of writing. I'm not sure if I want to put a part 2 or even 3 on here. But for now I'm going to keep it on "In-Progress". If you want me to continue its simple, hit that lovely review button! It would make me really happy.

_Translations-_

_This is not your fault. None of this is. Do not ever think that. If you want someone to blame, it should be me. When I came here I caused nothing but death and pain. So I am sorry for everything. But then I met you. There is nothing bad about you. You made me feel for the first time in a long time. And you have changed me for the better. Even though I might never say this in English, I just wanted to say that I love you and will always be there for you._

_2. My own personal savior._


	2. Bonding Between Friends

Hello fellow fan fiction readers! I just wanted to say thank you for the awesome reviews yesterday! They seriously made my day cause I have been suffering from a nasty cold, so it put a smile on my face. So after much consideration I have decided to make this a multi-chapter story. I think I can think of a few things. Oh and just wanted to correct that author's note from the first chapter: it was 2x02 not 2x03. Sorry for the silly mistake. This chapter will be on the less serious side cause I wanted some funnish Delena today. So on with the story!

**Disclaimer: Yes I know. The Vampire Diaries does not belong to me. The important people own it.**

For the first time in a long time, Elena woke up feeling like she could take on the entire world and then some. That sense of loneliness was still there but it had dulled tremendously. And she knew exactly who to thank for that, a certain Salvatore brother that she hadn't spoke to in 6 months. She was so grateful for that because he basically saved her from doing something really stupid last night. He made her feel like she actually mattered. Elena didn't understand how he had that kind of an affect on her. But she could sort of tell that he missed her too; it was all in his eyes. He may think that he has the ability to hide his emotions perfectly but his eyes always give him away no matter what. And she could tell in his eyes that he was saying something important to her when he was speaking Italian. She was still really determined to find out what he said. Because seriously, no one speaks to you in a foreign language and not tell you what they were saying. Deciding that she didn't want to lie in her bed anymore Elena got up to go take a shower but then she looked around her room with an odd expression.

'Man can my room look anymore like a battle zone?' She thought to herself. While walking to the bathroom she made a mental-note to clean up her room later. After taking her shower Elena did her hair. She decided to do something a little different then usual, so she chose to wear it half up with little strands hanging in the front. Walking into her room she chose a simple loose-fitting purple top and black skinny jeans to wear. Slipping on her converses she headed down stairs to see what Jenna was up to today. Not seeing her she headed to the kitchen and then saw a note with her handwriting on it.

_Elena,_

_Went to Alaric's for the weekend. There is the food in the fridge if your staying home but if you don't want to I'm giving you permission to sleep at a friend's house. Just make sure Jeremy eats something and not just stay in his room 24/7. See you on Monday!_

_Love, _

_Jenna_

Putting the note down Elena contemplated what to do for the weekend. Not wanting to spend the day cooped up in the house yet again she decided to go give Damon a visit. Grabbing her leather jacket and her keys she walked to her car and then drove to the Boarding house. While going up the driveway Elena suddenly felt nervous all of a sudden, she didn't understand why though. It was just Damon, the friend who helped her through a tough time last night. That's all, nothing more to it. Before she even reached the door it opened and revealed Damon standing there with his usual cocky stance.

"Elena Gilbert. Now this is a pleasant surprise, what brings you here on this fine day?"

"I came to see you." Elena said with a shaky voice. Damon just smirked at her.

"You came here to see little old me? Way to make me feel special. Why don't you come in." Elena walked into the house and went straight for the living room and sat on the couch like she was just there yesterday.

When Damon said it was a pleasant surprise to see her he wasn't lying. He wasn't expecting her to come see him but hey, he's not going to complain. He could really use her company right now, he wanted things to go back to normal and considering what he found out what was in the contents of her diary he could use this to his advantage. Now that she had recognized their connection he could get her to realize that he was the right Salvatore brother for her. And seeing her just sitting on the couch so casually made him realize that this could be easier then he thought. He went and sat next to her and said,

"So now that you have seen me what do you want to do? I was thinking maybe something along the lines of a 4 poster bed and a mirror on the ceiling?"

"You think your cute don't you?" Elena said while rolling her eyes.

"Actually I think I'm adorable. But thank you for acknowledging me as cute. A guy loves to hear compliments." Damon said with a hint of laughter in his voice. Only Elena could make him so loose and carefree in just a simple conversation.

Elena just simply gave him a half smile. "Look Damon about last night…"

Damon cut her off. "No need to say anything else. Everyone is allowed to break sometimes, so don't be going on and apologizing."

"I wasn't going to. I was just going to say thank you again. I don't know what would of happened if you didn't show up. And speaking of which, what were you doing at my house last night?" Elena said while tilting her head to the side.

Damon tried to think of a response without trying to sound like a serious creeper. "Was just in the neighborhood, I decided to walk around town for a little while. Then I heard the crashing coming from your room and decided to see what was going on." Hey it wasn't far from the truth.

"Oh good. Thought you were going to say something odd like you were just lounging on a tree branch near my window or something." She said with a laugh. Damon just shifted in his seat trying to play it off.

"Yeah that would be really odd don't you think? Hey I got an idea, how about we go somewhere for the day? I could really soak up some sun today."

"Yeah cause vampires really need some sun. And what did you have in mind?" She said in a curious tone.

"You'll see. Don't you worry your pretty little head about it. Now come on, its not that far of a walk."

Damon and Elena walked out the back door and headed for the woods near the house. Elena had never been to this part before, so something different was really refreshing for her. Damon knew that where they were going would be a nice spot to just hang out, just the two of them. It was somewhere he liked to go when he wanted to get out of the house and just think for a little while. After about 15 minutes of walking Elena was starting to get a little antsy,

"Damon, how much further?"

"Just coming up to it now."

A few yards later they finally reached their destination. It was a small grassy area surrounded by tall willow trees and there was a small brook going by. Elena just looked around and felt completely at peace.

"This place is amazing. Its so peaceful."

"I know. I like to come here on occasion, so I thought I would bring you here to just get away from the havoc that you call life." Damon said while sitting down. He watched Elena explore the small area; it always amused him to see her in such a curious state. He thought it was kinda cute. When Elena was done she came and sat down by him while her back was leaning against the tree trunk. He on the other hand was lying down just staring at the sky.

"Damon?" Elena asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes?" Damon said while propping himself up to look at her.

"Tell me about the roaring twenties. I bet it was a fascinating time-period, from all the parties and prohibition. How did you even get through that? You know with your love of alcohol and all." Damon just simply smirked.

"Well that was where the speakeasies came in. And if you wanted to have the ultimate experience you would have to go to Chicago…"

Throughout the day Damon told Elena all about his experiences in the twenties, when he actually had a drink with the king of rock and roll, and how he was a little bit of a hippie in the sixties. And in return Elena told him about what she was like before her parents died. How she was a lot more fun, and was sort of a party girl, and a lot more bubbly.

"Wait, wait. So your saying that on a dare you stole someone's sit-and-bounce and rode it all throughout town? And here I thought I did some silly things." Damon said in the middle of laughter. In return Elena just laughed with him.

"Hey I was 14 and it was actually really fun. Says the guy who got bored and decided to go streaking in Los Angeles with a peace sign on his chest."

"It was 1972, people did some crazy things back then." He said while rolling his eyes. Before they even knew it, it was dark outside and the stars were starting to show up. They both really didn't want to go at the moment.

"It's getting late, you wanna start heading back?" Damon asked.

"No not really. Lets just stay a little longer. I mean look at this sky, its really beautiful tonight." Elena said while looking up in wonder.

"Yeah it really is." Damon said, but he wasn't looking at the sky. Elena turned to look at him to say something but then caught him staring. They just gazed at each other for a few moments but then Elena cleared her throat.

"Um, You know I could never tell the difference between the big and litter dipper. They sort of look the same don't you think?" Damon knew what she was doing with that so he just humored her with some simple astronomy lessons. After a little while Damon felt a weight on his shoulder and then realized that it was Elena. She apparently fell asleep, all he could do is smirk and continue to look up at the night sky.

'I could get used to this.' Damon thought humorously.

And there was chapter 2! Honestly, when I was sitting down writing this I had no idea where to go with this but I guess when you really want to write something it just flows. So anywho I would appreciate if you would review! They are like my hugs.


	3. Forgetting Things The Old Fashioned Way

Hi people! I am back again with another chapter for you to read. I appreciate all the faves and the story alerts, but no reviews? I'm not one to complain but I just really want to know what you guys think of the story. But enough of that, yes I know I'm boring but I can promise that Damon and Elena are more exciting. I'm going to have Damon show more of his talent of speaking in Italian.

**Disclaimer: No aspects of The Vampire Diaries belong to me. Unfortunately that includes Damon too.**

_ It was night, and Elena was running through the woods like her life depended it. And on this night it did. She kept looking over her shoulder to see if the thing that was chasing her was long gone, after not seeing anything she slowed down a bit but only to trip over a log and land on her face. When she looked up she saw the very thing that was hunting her the entire time._

"_Katherine…" Was all Elena could say as she starred at her as if looking through a mirror._

"_Well who you were you expecting? Wonder-Woman? And now sweet Elena now that I have your attention I something that I want you to see. Oh sweetie can you bring him over here?" Then Elena saw Stefan appearing from the shadows dragging Damon like he was a rag-doll with him._

"_Get away from him!" Elena shouted the best she could._

"_Now why would I do that? The fun is just beginning." Katherine said in an evil tone. "Stefan sit him up against the tree and make him face her. Let him look at her one last time before we, you know." All Elena could do was just watch as they slammed him on the tree._

"_Elena, run…" Damon said very weakly._

"_No. I won't leave you, were going to get out of this." Elena said through the tears._

"_Just remember that I love you Elena Gilbert." With that Stefan raced over to him and plunged the stake through his heart. Then before Elena could blink Damon was dead._

"_No! Damon no!"_

"No! Please no he can't be dead! He can't!" Elena was shouting in her sleep. Damon rushed over to her and tried to get her to wake up.

"Elena! Wake up your dreaming! Wake up Il mio amore!" Elena opened her eyes rather quickly and screamed,

"No!" With that she quickly surveyed her surroundings, and then she realized that it was just a dream. Because Damon was very alive and standing near her giving her one of the oddest looks ever. Wait what?

"Where am I? And why am I here?" Elena said in a rather confused tone.

"Well you decided that my shoulder was a pretty comfortable place to fall asleep on last night, so I took you back here and let you crash in one of the guest rooms. Then you also decided to scare the living hell out of me by screaming bloody murder. So what in God's name were you dreaming about?" Damon said like it was one of the most obvious things in the world.

"Um…uh…nothing of importance. It was just one of those random nightmares that people get occasionally."

"Then why were you screaming 'No he can't be dead!'"

"It doesn't matter. Don't read into it Damon. Just uh give me 20 minutes for girly things and I'll meet you down stairs, ok?" He just starred at her for a moment more.

"…Alright then. But just hurry, I got something planned for today."

"And what exactly would that be?"

"I'll tell you when you get downstairs." With that Damon walked out the room. All Elena could do at that moment was just sigh. What in that world was that dream about? Why was Stefan all evil, why were him and Katherine even there to begin with, and why in her dream Damon told her that he loved her? So many questions, but it was just a dream. Right? Elena quickly headed over to Stefan's room in search of the spare clothes that she always kept there. After finding a red t-shirt and a pair of faded jeans she went to the bathroom to freshen herself up. She splashed some cold water on her face and decided to just leave her hair down in its naturally wavy state. After she got dressed headed downstairs to see what Damon was up to. When she got downstairs there was a table with two chairs set up with a few bottles of alcohol and two shot glasses on it.

"What is this?" Elena asked knowing Damon would hear her.

"This my dear Elena would be called a day to drowning your sorrows and trying to not get a hangover tomorrow." Damon said as he was coming up behind her.

"You wanted to sit and drink with me all day? That was your plan?" Elena said.

"Actually the rest of the afternoon and evening. It's about 3:30 in the afternoon. I take it you haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately." He said in a worried tone.

That fact alone was enough to make Elena freeze and make her remember everything that has happened to her lately. She realized how much of a wreck she has been. And she thought why not get drunk for a change? Her walls immediately built back up and smirked at Damon,

"Lets do this. I need a change of pace. So Mr Bartender give me your strongest stuff."

"Now there's the fun Elena I remember from Atlanta." Damon said with a smile while he poured her and himself a drink. She lifted up her glass to him.

"Here's to forgetting everything the old fashioned way."

"I can toast to that." They clinged glasses and had their own personal party.

Around 7:00 it was safe for Damon to say that Elena was completely and utterly smashed beyond belief. Of course it was all part of his plan, he knew from experience that when humans get drunk they tend to let things slip when it came to deep thoughts. Yes he knew that this was extremely wrong but it was for Elena's benefit too. He could sense all of the sadness and heartache on her and he wanted to do something to cheer her up. He didn't like seeing her like this, so he sorta made it his mission to keep her as happy as possible. When Damon turned around he noticed that Elena was in the living room looking through his and Stefan's CD collection.

"Daaaaamoooon do you got the new Bullet For My Valentine album?" She asked.

"As a matter of fact I do, it's already in the CD player. I didn't know you were into metal." The things he didn't know about this girl he could write a book about.

"Ohmagaush it's my favorite genre!" Elena said.

He walked into the living room and saw her attempt to press play, he just laughed.

"Here let me help you with that." He pressed play and skipped to track 2. When the music stated to play Elena was dance in a very odd way.

"What's the name of this song? Its amaaaaaazzzzziiiiinnnngggg so far!" Elena said in a happy tone.

"Its called 'Fever' it happens to be my favorite song on the album." Damon said as he started to dance with her. They only started to get closer when the lead singer started to sing.

_It's hot as hell in here_

Everybody wants to lose control

_The music's turned up loud, the lights_

_We'll turn them low_

_Wound up like a hurricane_

_And my head's about to explode_

_Can't wait to self-destruct_

_Can't wait to let it go_

_(Woah-oh) She hits the stage_

_(Woah-oh) She makes me crave_

_So come and get my money (Woah-oh-oh-oh)_

_I can feel your fever, taking over_

_Can you see your fever, taking over me_

_I can feel your fever, taking over_

_Got a dirty feeling, and you're the remedy_

_Woah come on!_

_So I'm looking for a spark_

_I've got a body to re-ignite_

_Don't worry you won't get burned_

_So don't don't put up a fight_

_Push hard to breaking point_

_And I'm ready to overload_

_No limits and no regrets_

_It's time to sell my soul_

_(Woah-oh) You're all I want_

_(Woah-oh) You're all I need_

_So come and take my money (Woah-oh-oh-oh)_

_I can feel your fever, taking over_

_Can you see your fever, taking over me_

_I can feel your fever, taking over_

_Got a dirty feeling, and you're the remedy_

_And you're the remedy_

_Come here you naughty girl you're such a tease_

_You look so beautiful down on your knees_

_Keep on those high heel shoes rip off all your clothes_

_You smell so f*cking good it makes me lose control!_

_Losing control! (You're all I want)_

_Losing control! (You're all I need)_

_Losing control! (You're all I want)_

_I can't let you go!_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh_

_I can feel your fever, taking over_

_Can you see your fever, taking over me_

_I can feel your fever, taking over_

_Got a dirty feeling, and you're the remedy_

_And you're the remedy_

_You are the remedy!_

By the time the song was over their faces were mere inches apart, and both of their eyes were starting to have lust in them. This is exactly what Damon wanted to happen but now that it was about to he was a tiny bit nervous. All he had to do was just close the distance and…

CLIFFHANGER! Yes I know I'm extremely evil and I should be punished but I thought this would be a nice place to end things for tonight. And sorry if it was a little on the short side today. But I would really appreciate it if you review, it would make me happy! So until the next time I update. See ya!

_Translations:_

_1. My love_


	4. Frustrated? Not Even Close

**Hey everyone! Sorry I have been M.I.A. these past few days but my school life has been getting in the way. What they say is true, junior year is the hardest year. It's only the 3****rd**** week of school and the work is already piling on. Anywho I know I bore you with these author notes so lets get back to where we left Damon and Elena! **

**Disclaimer: The Vampire Diaries will never be in my possession.****

* * *

**_Previously:_

_By the time the song was over their faces were mere inches apart, and both of their eyes were starting to have lust in them. This is exactly what Damon wanted to happen but now that it was about to he was a tiny bit nervous. All he had to do was just close the distance and…_

Just as their lips were about to touch Elena's cell phone went off from her pocket in a loud and annoying manor. Elena disentangled herself from Damon and answered her phone.

"Uh…hello?" Elena said in her best attempt not to slur her words. Because of the fact that Damon has excellent hearing he was able to pick up the conversation.

"Hey Elena, its Jenna. I just thought I would let you know that I'm coming home tonight cause Ric was starting to get sick. So I'll be there in about 20 minutes.

"Ok J-j-enna. I'll see y-you then. Bye." When she hung up she gave Damon a very awkward look.

"Um…I gotta get home and try not to let Jenna see me like this. So I'll see you Damon." As she was rushing to get by him he stepped right in front of her.

"Woah slow down there tiger, you miss Elena are drunk and in no condition to drive. So let me take you home and sneak you in through your window."

"Mhm…just get me home. I'm sweepy." Elena said as she let the alcohol take over. She would have fallen over if Damon hadn't caught her. He picked he up and carried her to her car; it was an odd sense of déjà vu for him carrying her this way. It was just like he did when she had the car accident. After he got her situated in the car he sped over to her house and parked in the driveway. He noticed that Jenna wasn't home yet so this would be pretty easy. He looked up at her bedroom window and noticed that it was open, which would be very convenient. Damon walked to the other side of the car and picked Elena up and she gave a little moan of protest,

"Shh, shh. You will be in you room in a second. Just hold on to me."

He looked around just to make sure nobody was looking and then jumped so that he was standing on a tree branch. He walked smoothly across it and went through the window. Damon walked to her bed and laid her down on it. Not wanting to just leave her like this he took off her jacket then her shoes and socks. The perverted side of his mind wanted him to take off her jeans and shirt just to see her in her underwear but he just rolled his eyes at his childish ways. Just as he was about to leave Elena reached out and grabbed his arm,

"Damon…"

"I was just about to leave. You need to get some sleep Elena."

"Please d-don't le-le-leave me. I don't wanna be al-alone. I feel safer with y-you around." Elena struggled to say.

"Alright, I'm not going anywhere."

"You have to promise me that you won't."

"I promise I'll be here when you wake up." Damon said sincerely.

"N-n-not what I ma-meant. You have to promise that you won't abandon me like everyone else has. You are all that I ha-have leffft. I c-can't lose you." What she just said made Damon really regret getting her drunk. She was in no condition to be drinking what so ever. She needed a friend, not a drinking buddy.

"You got nothing to worry about Elena. I'm not going anywhere."

"Th-thank you. Night." With that Elena fell asleep.

When Elena woke up the next day she felt like she was run over by a truck, beaten with a baseball bat, then thrown across the room. And to make matters worse, she couldn't remember how she got home last night. She tried to remember but everything was a blur, she took a wild guess that she had been drinking yesterday. She glanced next to her she saw a note.

_Elena,_

_I know I said that I would be there when you woke up but I decided to let you have the morning to yourself. And besides, everyone needs to have a break from yours truly sometimes. If you're up to it call me a little later and I'll take you out to lunch or something. Or maybe even give you a good remedy for that massive hangover you probably have._

_-Damon_

Then flashbacks from yesterday came crashing to her like a ton of bricks: her drinking, her wild dancing, and then almost kissing Damon. What the hell was she thinking? Obviously not much when she thought that kissing him would be an ok thing to do. But as much as she wanted to deny it she knew exactly what she was doing as she was leaning in to kiss him. The attraction was so great she thought that she was going to explode from all of the tension, and the drinking just amplified it. She didn't understand what was wrong with her; she, under no circumstances could have anything other then friendship feelings for Damon Salvatore. It would just be a disaster waiting to happen. What she needed was a cold shower and a couple of Tylenol and she would be fine. She walked to her bathroom and but then ran into Jeremy.

"Oh sorry Jer, didn't see you there."

"Its alright. Where were you last night, I didn't hear you come in."

"Apparently I was over at Damon's getting drunk. But please don't tell Jenna."

"Apparently? I think someone got a little to smashed last night." He said with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Yeah yeah laugh it up. Are you done in here cause I gotta take a shower."

"Yup go right ahead. Oh and another thing, just be careful around Damon."

"And why should I besides the obvious reasons?" She said curiously.

"Well you know he's gunna try to put the moves on you since Stefan is gone and you two are on speaking terms again."

"Don't worry. I won't let him. Now out!" As Elena closed the door she couldn't help but think of what Jeremy was saying, she knows that he was just looking out for her. It was actually a nice gesture, the only really good thing about her life the past eight months was that her and Jeremy were almost back to normal. But what he said was now bugging her. She knew that Damon felt something towards her but she always thought it was just a small crush because she looked like Katherine. He couldn't possibly be in love with her, could he?

One of the many feelings that Damon felt with being in love with Elena was unfortunately frustration. To say that he was a little frustrated right now would be the understatement of the year. That girl was seriously going to be the death of him, he kept thinking what would have happened if they weren't interrupted last night. He knew it wouldn't lead to anything good, but what he wouldn't give to have Elena underneath him begging him to give her what she needed and then her screaming _his_ name. Damon was pulled from his x-rated thoughts by a knock on his door. He knew it wasn't Elena because she would have just walked in. Instead of just ignoring it he answered the door and a look of a surprise was washed across his face when he saw the youngest Gilbert at his doorstep. Damon just smirked and said,

"And now what would Jeremy Gilbert be doing at the door of Damon Salvatore's house when he can barely tolerate him?"

"Look I just wanna talk for a second and then I'll go away."

"You have 20 seconds."

"All I wanted to say was please don't hurt my sister, she has been though enough." That was probably one of the last things Damon was expecting to hear.

"And why would I do that?"

"Look I'm not stupid Damon, I know that you're in love with Elena and in some twisted way she really cares for you too. So all I'm saying is just treat her right and don't pull the usual BS that you normally do to hurt her."

"Well look at you jumping to conclusions like a big boy, hate to break it to you but me and Elena are just friends. There's nothing romantic there." Damon said with all of the lying methods he had learned.

"Oh really now? Cause when I was going to the bathroom in the middle of the night I overheard you in Elena's room. I believe it went something like 'If only you had met me first then things would be different. Then you would of fallen in love with me instead of Stefan …'"

"Ok I get it." Damon snapped, "Yes it is true that I…love your sister, but it doesn't give you the right to mock me about it."

"Who said I was mocking? I think its sweet, you two are perfect for each other. Believe me."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means that apparently you don't listen to Elena when she goes to sleep. But I gotta go, so just remember what I said." With that Jeremy left leaving Damon standing there dumbfounded. That was not how he pictured this conversation going. Then he felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket, he saw that it was Elena calling.

"Suffering from your hangover I assume?"

"_Can you come over? We need to talk."_

'Oh this should be fun…" Damon thought.

**Yeah I know that wasn't the best chapter in the world but I wanted to put something out there so it wouldn't be to long in between updates. And yeah I threw Jeremy in the mix. Thought it would be nice to have his input with the whole situation going on. So I hoped you liked it, please review! **


End file.
